The War
by indianstar
Summary: A war that needs to end. Sakura gets a new team a loud mouth blonde and emotionless dark haired. Can they end the long war?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young girl was at home with her family, all just enjoying the day outside. They came back in for lunch, her mom was making sandwiches, her dad was reading something and her older sisters were talking and laughing. It was a normal day for all of them. Suddenly explosions were heard and the mother quickly told the girls to hide. The youngest hid in the pantry cupboard and had the door slightly ajar to see what was going on. Before the rest of her family could hide the front door was swung open and these men walked in. Before anyone could say anything a man, so fast, stabbed or slit their throats. The young girl gasped and was crying, the man turned to her with his red eyes, those eyes terrified her. He walked over and opened to the cupboard, to see a scared, young girl with pink hair. When he reached for her she let out a scream and a white light shot through her sending the man and his men flying out the house to who knows where. She walked up to her family and started crying. She felt a hand on her shoulder and cringed away. When she turned around she a woman with long blonde hair, a diamond on her forward and a small smile. She picked the child up and walked away from the house.

"Sakura wake up!" a loud voice boomed. Sakura grumbled and turned over.

"Saukra Haruno if you don't wake up now I will increase your training time!" the voice said annoyed. Sakura's eyes shot opened, jumped out of bed and run to get her uniform on, once down she stood in front of her mentor.

"I'm awake Tsunade." She said hurriedly.

Tsunade smirked, "Good!" she said. The two women walked out her room and to her Tsunade's office.

"Sakura I know that you have just recovered from your recent mission physically but have you emotionally?" Tsunade asked seriously.

Sakura wasn't surprised she asked this but she still tensed. "That mission." She thought grimly. Sakura shook herself.

"Yes milady." She said sternly.

Tsunade looked at her student carefully and nodded. "Good, as you know the war has been going on for six years now and isn't going to end for awhile." She said and Sakura nodded.

"Our forces have depleted and our allies are sending eight of their soldiers here to assist us." She said.

"Eight? But that would mean there isn't a complete team." Sakura asked already understanding what was happening.

"Yes, that is the case. There are two of them and one of you. Before I agree to make this new team, I have to know if you a ready for it, for a new team?" she asked looking Sakura in the eye.

Sakura was unsure of this but nodded anyway. "Yes milady I am." She said and Tsunade nodded.

"Alright then, they all arrive this afternoon, we won't have training today." She said with a smile.

"You mean you threatened me for no reason?" asked Sakura whose eye was twitching.

Tsunade smiled. "How else was I suppose to get you up? Also we will have double training tomorrow." She said.

Sakura sighed. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you the teams are coming with their team teacher, yours is called Kakashi Hatake. Alright dismissed." She said and sakura walked out.

"A new team huh?" Sakura thought while walking around the compound. "Wonder how this will turn out. Kakashi Hatake the on that copies other peoples moves huh?" she thought and went to make sure that the preparations were going smoothly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This is quite exciting isn't it?" asked a girl with long blonde hair in a pony tail.

"It's so troublesome Ino." Muttered a teenage boy next to her. "I-I agree wi-with Ino." Stuutered a girl with long purplish hair. Bark! Bark! "You said it Akamaru!" said someone next to her.

"I can't wait till we see our teammate!" shouted a blonde.

"Shut up Naruto." Mumbled the guy next to him.

"What'd you say Sasuke!" the blonde shouted to him and Sasuke just sighed.

"Alright kiddies were arriving at the Leaf unit." Said a man with white hair. The group buckled up and waited for landing.

Sakura stood in line with the captains with a row officers behind her and commanders in front. "Quite a big gathering for just new arrivals, don't you think Neji?"Asked Sakura.

"Yeah I know." Replied Neji.

The aircraft landed and a few seconds' later eight teenagers that looked her age or older stepped out along with three adults. They all stepped forward to meet with Lady Tsunade who stood in front of everyone else.

"Lady Tsunade may I introduce everyone to you." A man with white hair said. "We have Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka all officers and their team teacher Kurenai Yuhi." He said pointing to them. " We then have Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, both officers , Shikamara Nara, captain, and their team teacher Asuma Sarutobi." He said. "Finally we have Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, both officers and their team leader is me, Kakashi Hatake." He concluded.

"Welcome and thank you for joining our unit here." Lady Tsunade said. "Your rooms have been organised and will be shown to you." She concluded. "Now the matter of your new team mem-" she started. "Hey I wanna see our team member is he cool? " interrupted Naruto with a goofy smile on his face.

"Does he have a death wish?" whispered Sakura to Neji, who just shrugged.

Nothing more was said for lady Tsunade had already sent him to the wall and was about to start beat the poor kid before her student stopped her.

"Milady please don't kill our new arrivals!" Sakura hissed. "I'm sure he didn't mean to interrupt you." She said quickly giving Naruto a look that said 'play a long or your dead.'

"Haha yeah I'm just really excited!" he said sheepishly.

"Well then that is understandable." Tsunade said getting up with a smile and walked back to the group.

"Her and those mood swings." Sakura thought. Walking behind Tsunade.

"As I was saying team Kakashi your new member will captain Sakura Haruno." She said and Sakura stepped to be beside Tsunade.

"Welcome to the team Sakura." Said Kakashi. "Yeah, welcome aboard!" shouted Naruto. Sasuke just nodded and Sakura just smiled at them all.

"Right Sakura show your team to their rooms and come see me after." She said and Sakura nodded. "Everyone dismissed!" she shouted and everyone went on with their lifes. Sakura was showing her team to their rooms which were close by to the captain's rooms. "Hey thanks for the save back there!" said Naruto. "Not a problem I couldn't just let her kill my new teammate." Sakura explained. They arrived at the rooms. "Alright you guys are here, Kakashi you are next to them." she said pointing to the rooms. "What about you?" asked Kakashi. "Oh I stay in the captain's quarters, which are just down the hall so if you need anything just ask, but right now I must go speak to lady Tsunade." She said and started to walk to Tsunade's office.

"So they called for reinforcements, better tell the boss about this, especially seeing as his brother is here." said a cloaked figure who watched the whole arrival. "Yeah now that he is in the same team as pinky now things could become difficult now for the final step." Said his partner. "Lets go Deidara we're already late as it is." Said the cloaked figure, "Yeah, Yeah Sasori." Said Deidara.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You're sure that she is on the same team as him?" asked a man sitting at the head of the table.

"Yes sir, Sakura Haruno has been assigned a new team which includes Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, also with Kakashi Hatake." said Sasori.

"This complicates things, she is the key to the final step, alone she is already hard to handle and with a team is even worse, that was why eliminated her old team, but now she has a new team one that includes my brother. This has become very complicated, but also interesting." He concluded with a smirk.

"Lord Itachi, why don't we just send one of the beasts, to asses the situation?" said Sasori.

Itachi thought this over, "Agreed." He said. "Be sure to have recorded all of it and that it attacks her team." He said.

"Of course." Sasori said and Itachi gave a wave dismissing him.

Itachi sat in his chair thinking all this information over. The girl is essential; she is the key to unlocking our goal. The whole war was just a cover up for their real plan.

"Lost in thought again huh?" asked a new comer.

"Kisame what do you want?" asked Itachi.

"The girl what do you plan to do with her when we're done with her?" asked Kisame.

"Nothing." replied Itachi. Kisame just stared at him.

"It's not like she will survive." he said.

"Meaning?" asked Kisame curiously.

"That once we have completed our goal, the darkness will be to much for her and she'll die." He said calmly, getting up and leaving.

"So what do you think of your new team?" Tsunade asked.

"They're different. Naruto is so loud, Sasuke is so quiet and Kakashi is … uh nice I guess." answered Sakura and Tsunade nodded.

"Alright then I'm sure that things will go fine, right now you have watch tonight remember to swap this time." Said Tsunade and Sakura nodded.

Sakura went to her post for her watch, it was a little chilly but not freezing, the wind was light and the stars were shining. "A new team, maybe this is what I need, but then again they could be ripped from me to." she thought. "Positive thoughts that's right." She thought. She was walking up and down keeping a good eye out for any intruders. "I doubt it though it's been pretty quiet lately but then again they could still attack." She thought. In the distance Sakura noticed that some trees were falling or moving not with the wind. Sakura touch her ear piece.

"Hey Neji have got any movement in the outer forest?" she asked.

"Negative." He replied.

"Alright, thanks." and ended the line.

The movement stopped and Sakura was looking very hard for anything. "Maybe it's just my imagination." She thought with a sigh.

Sakura turned around to check the other side, when the glass was shattered behind her and the floor started to shake, causing her to fall, when she turned around her eyes widened. There stood in front of her a large thing! It was tall and built, it stood on two legs and had two strong looking arms, and in one was a large axe, it had horns on its head and spikes on its arms, and it also had a tail with pointed spikes on it.

"Neji, I'm going to need back up now!" she barked in her ear piece, getting up to run. The beast swung its axe and nearly took her head off.

"Sakura, what happened?" asked Neji.

"I don't know it just came ou-" she was stopped when it swung its tail at her sending her out the window.

Sakura hit the ground and had just enough time to dodge the things punch that would have crushed her head. "Dam it!" she thought. She could feel the blood dripping down her from the glass.

She went in for a hit, but instead of flying it just slid a few a metres. Sakura was to surprised that she didn't see the swing of its tail, and she was sent flying, bouncing off the ground like a pebble and sliding to a stop only to find the thing charging at her. Dodging the axe and its tail, failing at the punch of his free arm and was pinned to the ground. Using her strength to keep some distance between the hand and her. "Dam he's has strong as I am maybe stronger, he's fast as I am and is the size of my jet!" she thought while holding him off. "Neji where's that back up?" she thought.

"Hey you!" a voice boomed from the watch post she was just thrown from. Sakura and the beast turned their heads and there stood threes figures.

The beast turned back to Sakura and raised his axe, Sakura stared at him, both arms occupied and was currently laying on her back. As he was about to send his axe to her head, a flame ball was sent towards his head, which gave Sakura a opportunity to use both her legs to throw him over her a few metres giving her a chance to roll over and stand up. Immediately the three males were at her side.

"You called for back up?" asked Naruto with a grin and Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"What we got?" asked Naruto, looking at the beast.

"He's strong, fast and avoid punches and his tail." Said Sakura.

"Then it's a game of strategy." stated Kakashi and Sakura nodded.

"Here's a plan." said Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Alright then get to it." said Sasuke and the other three nodded.

The beast got up and looked around, Sakura stood to its left Naruto at his right and Sasuke in front of him. Naruto created some clones and went to hold the beast in spot; Sasuke sent flaming balls towards his head, Sakura went for his axe.

"Man this thing weighs a ton." Sakura thought while holding the axe. "Kakashi now!" Sakura shouted.

Then all the sudden a hand shot up through the ground and grabbed the beast's ankle, pulling him inside the ground, only leaving his head out. The four of them stood together not to far from him.

"Nice plan Sasuke." Sakura said. The three males started to walk away with Sakura a bit behind them.

Sakura heard something and turned around in time to see that the beast had gotten out and threw his axe at them. Sakura's eyes widened it was going straight for Sasuke.

"Look out!" she shouted, and pushed Sasuke to the ground with her on top.

Sakura groaned, when the axe sliced her back. Sakura got up and saw that the beast was out of his hole and running back into the forest and went to healing her back.

"Hey Sakura you ok?" asked Naruto worried, staring at her back that was slightly glowing white.

"Yeah I'll be fine just gotta heal this." She said.

"Sakura!" a new voice said and all heads turned to see Tsunade running towards them. "What happened?" she asked looking at her back and went to check it.

"This thing came out of no where and attacked me and then Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi came by." Sakura summarized finishing the healing.

"Alright get some rest all of you." Tsunade said and they were starting to walk away. "Kakashi I need to speak to you in my office now." She said and Kakashi nodded.

"That went well don't you think?" asked Deidara.

"Lets go our mission is completed." Said Sasori walking away.

Itachi watched the recording of the fight. "It was a close call with that axe but other than that we can work this out." He said. "Dismissed."

"This is going to be complicated, but it will work." He thought to himself.

"You wanted to speak with me Lady Tsunade?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, it's about Sakura." She said seriously and Kakashi stared at her. "I need to give you a mission of making sure that Itachi Uchiha does not get his hands on her." she said sternly.

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked confused.

"You saw that white glow from when she was healing herself correct?" she asked and Kakashi nodded. "Six years ago when the war started Sakura was ten and on thatday the war started her family was killed. Sakura was hiding in a cupboard at the time and saw everything, Itachi was the one who killed them and he would have killed Sakura if she didn't release such a strong blast of that white chakra. I found her and took as my apprentice to keep her save from him." She explained.

"Why would I need to protect her then?" he asked.

"Sakura's is the only soldier alive who has white chakra and Itachi plans on using her for something that is currently unknown, he has tried multiple times in capturing her, but failed." She said.

"I understand and accept my mission, but I must ask was Itachi the one responsible for her old teammates deaths?" he asked and the look on Tsunade's face told him so. "Don't worry milady we'll watch her." He said and Tsunade nodded. "You may leave now." She said and Kakashi walked out.

"What could Itachi want with her chakra?" Kakashi thought while walking back to his room.

"Another attack." Sakura thought when she got back to her room, "They're starting to get more frequent." Sakura was sitting on her bed taking her boots when a knock came. Sakura got up and opened the door to see Sasuke standing there. "Sasuke, do you need anything?" she asked

"No." he blankly said and Sakura just stared at him.

"Well then if you don't mind then I have things to…"

"Why'd you do it?" he asked.

"Why did I do what?" asked Sakura

"Why did you take the hit that was meant for me?" he asked.

Sakura stared at him. "Why wouldn't I? Sasuke I know that I'm the new member on the team but that doesn't mean I don't see you as a friend." She said with a smile and Sasuke just stared at her not satisfied with her answer. "Sasuke I have lost too many people that were close to me I don't need to lose another, now I'm off to bed. Goodnight Sasuke." She said closing the door and got ready for bed and turned the light off.

Sasuke stood outside her door. "Lost to many people that were close to her huh? So she has also experienced that type of pain." He thought while walking to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been a week since the attack and the team were returning back to the unit from escorting a family back to their village. The team had learnt a lot about each other over the past few days, Sakura learnt that Naruto had one of the tailed beast sealed in him, Sasuke's family was murdered by Itachi on the same day as hers and Kakashi was a pervert. The males also learnt that Sakura has a bad temper after Naruto called her 'pinky'; they also learnt to stay clear from her feet and fists when she was mad. They had all come pretty close with one another and Kakashi could notice that Sasuke was starting to lose that emotionless face of his. So the team stopped for the night and were now all sitting around the fire talking, joking and laughing.

Sakura was going to go and get some more firewood, but when she got up she knocked her bag over and two photographs fell out and landed at Naruto's feet and he bent to pick them up and looked at them.

"Hey Sakura who are these two people?" he asked curiously. Sakura looked at the photo he was holding and tensed; suddenly that fun atmosphere disappeared and was replaced with a heavy silence.

"I had to tell them some time rather sooner than later." she thought. "They were my teammates." she grimly. Sasuke and Naruto stared at her confused, but Kakashi stared interested though Tsunade told him that they died he didn't know how.

"What do you mean Sakura?" asked Naruto staring at the picture with Sasuke next to him doing the same. "They look like their in their twenties?" he asked.

"They were my first team that I was assigned to; a few months before you guys arrived Aya, Jun and I was sent on a mission which turned out to be a trap we never expected…"

FLASHBACK:

"Sakura was on a high branch of a tree watching their target. Aya was on a lower branch on another tree, while Jun was on the ground in some bushes. Their mission was to watch and observe a man who was apparently a spy from the Akastuki. He was just sitting under the tree Aya was in and close to the bushes Jun was in. We weren't allowed to contact each other seeing as how close he was to them. Jun made sure that he was close to Aya at all times and Sakura new they were a couple but he was never that cautious. Their target stood up and in a flash explosions were heading at all of them. Sakura quickly jumped to another tree and hopped down to the ground to find her teammates, but couldn't see anything. More explosions were going off all around her and before Sakura could react three trees fell on top of her and hitting her head hard and Sakura went to numbing the pain so she could concentrate on getting out from under the trees. Sakura had just finished when she heard two ear piercing screams, Sakura immediately pushed the trees off of her and ran in the direction of the screams. When Sakura got there she saw a man standing over two bodies who where badly cut and bleeding to death. She went for a punch but the man dodged and pushed her to the ground just by her teammates. "Sa-ku-ra …" choked Jun, "Ru-run," whispered Aya. Sakura could feel the tears roll down her face and turned the man who was responsible. Sakura's eyes widened, "You!" she said, and he came closer. "You killed my …" she couldn't finish, absolute rage filled her and her body started to glow white. The man stopped, but then continued. "Stay away!" she shouted and a blast of the white glow was sent out from her sending the man to who knows where. When the glow dimmed down Sakura turned to kneel by her teammates heads feeling really tired all the sudden. "We never … got to…name him." Said Aya with tears in her eyes and Jun nodded tears in his to. Their hands were intertwined. "Thank…you." said Jun looking at Sakura who was silently sobbing. "For … every…thing" said Aya. Sakura could see the life dying in their eyes. "Sa-ku-ra." they both said and both their eyes closed and their hearts stopped beating. That was when Sakura couldn't take it and started to sob uncontrollably, not caring of the minor wounds she had. It was properly hours, maybe a day when a squad of commanders came and found them, and Sakura didn't move, the squad carried her and her now dead teammates back to their unit."

END OF FLASHBACK

They were all silent and Sakura could feel her tears in her eyes. "The other picture was the last family picture before my family was killed on the day the war started, by the same man who had killed my teammates." she said seeing Naruto stare at the other picture.

"Do you know who did cause I swear that bastard has to pay!" Naruto said angry. Sakura smiled slightly at him.

"Yeah he started the war… Itachi Uchiha." She said and the males eyes all went wide in shock, but Sasuke's quickly turned into pure anger and hatred.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasuke was not only shocked but was angry, no, he was furious. Sakura went through all the pain of losing her family and her teammates because of his power mad brother. He stood up, his eyes red, walked away he needed time to think. Sakura was going to go after him but a hand stopped her, she turned around and saw Kakashi and he just shook his head and Sakura understood that he needed space and sat down again. Naruto had been silent for a while so she looked at him and he had this look was mixed with anger and sadness. The three of them sat around the fire and silently conversed for a while until Naruto and Kakashi fell asleep. Sakura stayed up and waited for Sasuke, she was poking the fire with a stick when he came back he looked rather battered and had dirt all over him. Sakura noticed small a cut on his.

"Here let me heal that." She said and raised her hand, but Sasuke intercepted it and turned to look at her.

Sakura didn't know what to do or say she just stared at him and her just stared back. He released her hand and let her heal the small cut. Sasuke was looking at Sakura's white chakra it was unusual and he knew that, that was why he had killed her teammates. Sakura took her hand away and smiled at him.

"You should get some sleep." He said looking at her tired eyes.

Sakura just smiled at him , "So do you and since I don't take orders from you and you're to stubborn to listen to my mine then I guess we both are taking the first watch." She said and Sasuke just smirked, she was right anyway so might as well go with it.

The two sat there for a while in a comfortable silence and Sakura could feel her eyes going heavy.

"Aya and Jun what were they like?" Sasuke suddenly, which startled Sakura. She didn't answer at first and started to poke the fire.

"Well Aya was from a small clan one that specialize in hand to hand combat, she taught me a lot to, her Jun were engaged. Jun was also from a small clan that specialized in chakra control, he said that I was natural at it. They were both great fighters and kind people to." Sakura summarized.

Sasuke didn't say anything for awhile and Sakura's eyes were starting to drop, her head fell down to her knees and she soon fell asleep. Sasuke noticed that his teammates slow and even breathes and turned to find her asleep. He smirked and picked her up and took her over to her bed roll. He stared at her for awhile and soon went to bed himself.

The gang woke up the nexted morning and made their way to their unit. When they arrived they went and reported back to Tsunade.

"Good you are dismissed." She said. "Oh Sakura don't forget your training with me in an hour." Tsunade said with an amused look in her eyes and Sakura groaned.

They all walked out and the three males noticed that Sakura looked pretty upset.

"Hey Sakura what's wrong?" asked Naruto concerned. Sakura turned to face them.

"Training." She said in a gloomy voice.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked confused.

"You don't know what's like when training with Tsunade!" she said.

The four of them went to the cafeteria for lunch and were joined by the others from Sasuke and Naruto's unit.

"Hey Sakura you don't look to good what's wrong?" asked Ino concerned for her new friend.

"I have…" sakura started.

"Sakura! My cherry blossom of youth!" shouted a new voice and Sakura groaned and hit her head on the table.

A male the same age the rest of them in a green uniform and bushy eyebrows.

"Lee you idiot." muttered someone who came out behind him. He had long brown hair that was loosely tied. "Tenten he's all yours." He said to girl standing nexted to him with to buns.

"Alright! This will teach him… yo Sakura what's wrong?" asked Tenten looking at her pink haired from. Sakura just mumbled something under her breath.

"You have training with Tsunade don't you?" asked Neji joining the group. Sakura just groaned.

"Relax my cherry blossom you can do it!" shouted Lee giving them big grin.

"Hey we should go watch!" suggested Tenten. Sakura shot up.

"No way!" she said.

"Ah come on it's always fun to watch the one who is unbeatable lose a match." Tenten said playfully.

"What do you mean 'unbeatable'?" asked Chouji.

"Sakura here against any other soldier hasn't been beaten but when she is up against her mentor that's always a show!" Tenten said with a grin.

"So it's decided then we will all go watch Sakura!" shouted Ino.

They all looked to where Sakura was sitting to find the space empty.

"Sakura my cherry blossom where have you gone?" bellowed Lee with tears in his eyes.

"She left about five minutes ago." stated Sasuke.

"Well lets go then!" said Ino and they all walked to the training area.

Sakura had just gotten to the training grounds after escaping her group of crazy friends. Tsunade was already there waiting and had her usual equipment out.

"Alright Sakura lets begin." Tsunade said with a smirk and sent a ball flying towards Sakura.

AN: hey guys sorry I didn't update sooner school started and so did my sports that I have been so busy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By the time the group arrived at the training grounds the sight that greeted them were small craters, random balls lying around and a panting Sakura.

Sakura had been dodging and ducking for fifteen minutes now and was already out of breath. She really hated Tsunade's way of training. Tsunade had made clones of herself and had sent ten balls flying at her, all which she was barely dodging. If Sakura gets hit by just one that is fine but when it comes to Tsunade getting hit once gives her the opportunity to hit you more and you don't want to get hit more by her flying balls.

The group stood in the distance watching this with wide eyes except for Neji, Tenten and Lee, who was shouting things about 'youth' and 'his cherry blossom'.

"This is training?" asked Ino looking scared at the balls that left craters.

"Yeah it's crazy huh?" answered Tenten. "Tsunade might be a drunkard but when it comes to training she is comes hard like her punches hard!" she concluded.

"Wil-l Sa-kura be al-alright?" asked Hinata.

"Oh yeah she'll be fine maybe a bit bruised, sore and one or two broken bones but she always heals herself." Tenten said casually and the group sweat dropped. "That's fine?" thought the whole group.

"Sakura has been doing this for a long time." stated Neji looking at Sakura dodge another ball and saw it flying towards his head and quickly side stepping to see it hit the wall behind leaving a crater.

"Wow that almost took your head off!" exclaimed Naruto.

Sakura was panting really hard now there was no time to catch her breath though as she dodged another ball but didn't see the one coming from the right and was hit right in the stomach and went flying into a wall leaving a big crater. She slide to the floor and quickly rolled away from the assault that was to come.

"Go Sakura!" shouted Naruto and she quickly got up to find the Tsunade had disappeared.

Looking around she couldn't see Tsunade anywhere and quickly got into a defence position.

"Hey where did Tsunade go?" asked Kiba.

"This is the second part of Tsunade's training hand to hand combat." Said Neji.

"Go my youthful cherry blossom, I know that you can do it!" shouted Lee and the group groaned.

Tsunade appeared behind Sakura and sent a kick which Sakura blocked and sent a counter punch. The two were sending punches and kicks to each other and they either dodged or countered.

Sasuke was watching the fight intently and noticed that in Sakura's eyes she had a this spark in them that showed that she was having fun and you could clearly see her fighting spirit. She wasn't going down without one heck of fight. "Sakura keep fighting." He thought. Kakashi was looking at his student and noticed the way he was looking at their teammate. "So Sasuke is starting to feel again." He thought with a smile.

"How long does her training last?" asked Skikamaru.

"Well it usually last just under an hour if Sakura is lucky." Said Tenten.

"And if she isn't lucky?" asked Sasuke.

"Well…" started Tenten.

"Half a day." Said Neji flatly.

The group stared at him wide eyed, but before anyone could ask anymore a loud crash and a loud groan was heard so the group turned to see what had happened. When they did they saw a large puff of smoke and Sakura and Tsunade couldn't be seen. They cautiously stepped out and when they did they found Tsunade standing with a few scratches and bruises and covered with dirt.

"Where's Sakura?" asked Naruto concerned.

Tsunade didn't say anything and just walked straight ahead, the smoke started to clear there on the floor laid Sakura on her back, bruised and scratched and unconscious. Naruto and Sasuke quickly jumped to her side but Tsunade just shoved Naruto away and went to checking her student.

"She'll be fine no broken bones, she's just exhausted." She said. "Sasuke carry her to her room."

"Wait you aren't going to heal her now?" asked Naruto.

"No." said Tsunade.

"Why not!" shouted Naruto.

"She is already healing herself so by the time she wakes up she will be fine!" Tsunade shouted back.

Sasuke picked Sakura up and walked back to her room, the whole walk he kept looking at her. When he got to her room he set her down and moved a stray piece of her and saw that she had a small smile n her face. He turned around and saw a few pictures hanging up. One was with Aya and Jun with her in the middle. The other was with her family when she was kid. The last one was of her and Tsunade, Sakura had her arm slung over Tsunade and looked pretty beat up and was holding a peace sign with her fingers and a huge grin on her face. Sasuke noticed that in this photo Sakura had that same spark in her eyes. He turned back to look at her sleeping body and could see that she was healing herself and started to walk but not without a last look at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sakura woke up the next the morning and got up and went to get breakfast. When she got to the cafeteria the whole gang was there she went sat with them, finally she started to realise how sore she really was.

"Morning." She said as she sat down. The group either said morning or just nodded.

Sakura but her head on the table and listened to her friends' converse. Every now and then they tell her how amazing it was watching her train or how does she do it, she would just give them a smile.

The fun moment was interrupted when the alarm went off. Everyone shot up and ran waiting for orders.

"All pilots to you're your aircrafts!" voices boomed and Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Ino went to the hangers and got into their jets. Sakura getting into hers.

"Haruno! Orders from Tsunade to go to the infirmary now!" shouted a commander and Sakura knew she couldn't argue.

She ran to the infirmary and saw Tsunade there.

"Milady why did you take me out of the air?" Sakura asked seriously.

"You just woke up from extreme exhaustion and I know you aren't completely healed either." Tsunade said sternly.

Sakura was about to protest but knew not to, so she just nodded. Tsunade turned and left. Sakura stared at her. She went to a room where she could watch the fight and keep up with how her friends were but when she got there the sight was awful our pilots/ her friends were highly out numbered and were barely holding off the enemy. Sakura watched and hoped that something would happen but when she saw Sasuke being tailed by four enemy ships she ran for the hangers.

"Tsunade didn't say anything about me staying in the ground just that I'm not completely healed so technically this isn't going against orders." She thought to herself starting her engine.

"Milady we have an unauthorised aircraft leaving the hanger." Said someone looking at his monitor.

"What!" shouted Tsunade. "Give me a visual!" She barked. On the screen showed the hanger and she instantly recognised the jet as Sakura's. "She didn't!" she said. "Get me a connection with her now!" she shouted.

"We cant she has blocked our communication connection." He said. Tsunade growled as she saw the jet fly off.

"Guys I need a little help!" shouted Naruto.

"I can't think of anything with so many around!" said Shikamaru.

"We need a plan now!" shouted Ino.

"Enough guys. I can't keep these guys off my tail forever!" barked Sasuke.

"Sasuke they have a lock on you!" shouted Ino.

As they were about shoot Sasuke down they were shot down themselves.

"What the!" they all said.

"Stop gawking and get shooting!" barked a voice.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke

"No time, Shikamaru and Ino you two take care of the rear, Sasuke, Naruto take out the sides!" she shouted orders.

"And you?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'll take care of the middle now lets even the odds." She said.

They set off on what they were told. Shikamaru and Ino locked on the enemy at the back and kept watch on the others. Naruto went crazy with his gun and took out the left side, while Sasuke took out the right. Sakura went straight into the middle and took out three jets. Only one was left. Sakura went straight for it and he came straight at her.

"What are you doing Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"It's a test to see who will pull away first." She said calmly.

They were getting closer and closer but Sakura kept straight.

"Pull up!" shouted Ino.

Sakura didn't listen and kept going. They were about to connect.

"Dam it Sakura pull up!" shouted Sasuke.

Sakura didn't but the other guy did and as soon as he did Sakura made her move and shot him down.

"Alright guys this head home, drinks can be on me." She said and heard Naruto whoop.

They all headed back and landed the jets.

"Sakura Haruno!" a voice boomed very, very angry and Sakura cringed, man was she going to get it and turned to see her mentor stomping towards her fuming and Sakura gulped.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she screamed, Sakura didn't even answer. "You deliberately disobeyed orders!" Tsunade continued.

"Technically you gave no such order milady." Sakura managed to get out and Tsunade stared at her and sighed.

"I suppose your right," she started and then smirked evilly, "but you will get punished either way."

"Huh how does that work?" Sakura asked getting scared.

"Training tomorrow morning five am sharp!" Tsunade barked and walked away.

They group had stood by and watched the two strong females argue.

"Sa-sakura ar-are you o-ok?" asked Hinata concerned.

"Yeah girl you look like you have seen a ghost!" Ino asked looking at her very pale face and eyes wide.

"Man Sak I feel so sorry for you." Tenten said while patting Sakura on the back and Neji just nodded.

"My cherry blossom can do anything!" Lee said in his usual pose.

The group looked at Sakura with much concern.

"What's so wrong with training so early?" asked Naruto, the question all were wondering and Tenten looked at Sakura with much sympathy.

"You see Tsunade drinks like a lot you know." Said Tenten.

"Yeah and that means what?" asked Kiba.

"It means that Training that early Tsunade will have … a hangover and gets angry a lot faster than usual." Said Sakura looking so defeated. "I'm so dead!" she said more to herself and repeated it to herself as she walked away.

"Will she be ok?" asked Naruto.

Neji and Tenten looked at each other and then Tenten laughed nervously. "She's dead."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was late afternoon and the group were all outside the training area, waiting for their friend. They weren't allowed to go in the area cause of the risks so they sat and waited and could feel the ground shake from the two females.

"Man Sakura hope she's ok." Said Naruto softly and the group all nodded.

Sasuke was standing and looking intently. He was worried yes he would admit that Sakura and him had grown quite close since the incident on their first night here. When ever they were on missions he made sure to always keep her in sight and at night would always walk past making sure she was there and asleep. After learning that Itachi had killed her family and her old team members that just made them get closer. So he started to stare at her longer than he should have, he found her smile so … happy and her pink hair just added to how unique she is. So yes he was worried.

"Hey the shaking stopped." noticed Shikamaru.

They all stood and looked up and waited to see Sakura. Two figures started to come towards them and Sakura's arm was swung over Tsunade's shoulders and man she looked awful. Sakura was covered with dirt, cuts, blood, bruises, scratches and her clothes were torn. Tsunade was covered in dirt with a few scratches. The group ran to them and Sakura gave them all a smile and used her other arm to form a peace sign. Sasuke remembering her picture from her room, but that spark in her eyes were brighter than before. Sasuke had this warm feeling in his chest but pushed aside.

"Sakura are you ok?" asked everyone.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said but you could hear how tired she was.

Tsunade looked at him and he nodded he walked up to Sakura and put her on his back and started to take her to her room. While Tsunade tried to calm Naruto.

The two were silent and were half way to her room.

"Sasuke?" she said softly and he turned his head a little to show her he was listening.

"When I was about to hit the other jet you shouted at me to pull up." She started and he nodded, "why did you do it?" she asked. Sasuke was silent for a while.

"You're someone who I think is close to me." He finally said and he could feel her smile.

"Thanks Sasuke." She said.

Sasuke smirked when he felt that she had fallen asleep on his back and had buried her head into his neck. He put her in bed and stroked her hair and looked over at her pictures. He stared at the one of her family and then to Jun and Aya. "You had your turns now it is my turn to protect her." He then looked back at the one of her family, "I will protect her." He thought to himself and walked out making sure she was ok.

"Sasuke Tsunade requests you in her office." Said a voice to him and he nodded.

Sasuke knocked on the door and entered.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes I need to talk to you about Itachi Uchiha." She said sternly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, she was treading on dangerous ground.

"Do you know why he started the war?"

"No."

Tsunade just asked questions and Sasuke either said yes or no.

"Alright one last question what Itachi want with white chakra?" she asked.

"I don't know, white chakra doesn't exist." He said.

"You sure about that?" Tsunade asked with a small smile and Sasuke nodded.

"Alright you can go, just remember that things can be right under your nose." She said and Sasuke left.

Sasuke walked back to his room thinking about what Tsunade had said wondering what she had meant by that. White chakra doesn't exist and even if it did why would Itachi want that. He was walking past Sakura's room and heard some movement and stopped. He knocked on the door and walked in and found Sakura sitting up and was healing herself except what really caught his eye was that instead of there being green chakra there was…white?

"Sakura?" he asked and she jumped a little.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" she asked and he shrugged he was still looking at her chakra.

So that is what Tsunade meant. So why would Itachi want white chakra but that would mean… he had to get Sakura.

"Sakura is Itachi after you?" he asked feeling angry.

Sakura tensed a bit. Looking at him straight in the eye, they stared at each other until Sakura sighed and motioned for him to sit down next to her.

"It started on the day the war started…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Lord Itachi the preparations are complete." Said Sasori as he bowed and left when Itachi nodded.

After weeks of planning it was time to put the plan into action. He was finally going to obtain what he had been desiring for so long, ever since he killed his family and then hers and found what he was looking for. The white chakra stained with the black chakra will become unstoppable.

"Itachi it's time." Said Kisame and the two left.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura just came back from a mission of checking out some cave that was claimed to be linked with the Akastuki, but was just some gang of bandits hideout.

"Hey guys lets get some ramen, I haven't had any in forever!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura laughed and Sasuke smirked. The three were walking to the cafeteria.

"Sakura Haruno Tsunade requests you in the training area."

"Alright I'll go now, sorry guys catch up to you later." Sakura said while walking away.

Sakura had just arrived at the training area but couldn't find anyone. "Strange." Thought Sakura as she felt her skin crawl. "Lady Tsunade?" called Sakura.

The ground started to shake and a loud explosion was head from the main building. Sakura was making a dash for it.

"Hello Sakura." Said a voice all to familiar and Sakura stopped dead in her tracks not daring to turn around

"Itachi, here for another attempt?" asked Sakura calmly pulling her gloves on. She heard him move and immediately reacted.

"Dam it where did all these guys come from?" Shouted Naruto.

"Who knows buts it's troublesome." Replied Shikamaru.

"You three where's Sakura?" Tsunade shouted and Naruto and Sasuke stared at her.

"What you mean she was with you?" said Naruto and Tsunade looked at him.

"Someone said that you sent for Sakura." said Naruto.

"I never sent for Sakura." Tsunade said seriously.

The boys stared each other and then sprinted away to the training area.

Sakura was just kicked in the stomach, she could hold her own but Itachi was just to fast for her to keep up and the fact she could only look at his feet made it difficult. She was getting pushed further and further away from the main building. Sakura threw some kunai but he dodged. Sakura was getting frustrated and wanted to just smash his face. She was just struck in the face was sent skidding a few metres away.

"Sakura!" a voice boomed and Sakura knew it was Naruto.

Sakura looked up and saw Naruto and Sasuke running towards her. When she looked up though a figure came in front of her and she stupidly looked up and saw red then black and heard the faint cry of her name but not from Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke came to a skidding halt when someone turned around holding Sakura bridal style, her head hung back and her arms hanging. Sasuke looked at the man dangerously.

"Itachi!" he said through gritted teeth his eyes going red.

"Hello little brother." He said.

"What do you want with Sakura?" Naruto asked angry.

"Power, unstoppable power." He said calmly.

"What has Sakura got to do with any of that?" asked Sasuke trying to stall time.

"You know brother her chakra combined with the black chakra." He said. "I will be going now."

"No your not!" both men ran towards him ready to strike only to find the air there.

"Sakura!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke stared at his hands. "Sakura." Thought Sasuke.

Sakura started to stir and found that she was chained to a wall; she tried to break them but couldn't even with her strength. She started to pull and yell in frustration.

"Wow she sure has spirit." Said a man listening to the girls yells.

"The ceremony will start tonight make sure that preparations are complete." Said Itachi and dismissed everyone.

He walked down to where all the noise was coming from, he stopped just outside her cell and saw that she was panting and sweating.

"What do you want?" spat Sakura glaring at his feet.

"You want to know why I need you?" he asked and her silence told him to continue. "I need your white chakra. Your chakra combined with the black chakra will create unbelievable power, power that I want." He explained.

"How are you supposed to combine our chakras?" she asked.

"By forcing the black chakra into your body staining the white chakra." He said.

"And how do you plan of getting this chakra from me?" she asked confidently.

"You will go through extreme pain and after that I don't know but you will die because your body won't be able to handle the power and since this is such a mass of chakra it will take a shape waiting for someone who is able to hold its power and that someone will be." He said seeing her change from confidence to worry but keeping it under check.

"You should know why you will die." He said and walked away.

Sakura stared at his back feeling the fear and worry swell up in her. She was scared of dying even though she knew it could happen any time. Sakura for the first time in a while could feel the tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall. She started to think of her friends and mentor and those close to her. When she thought of Sasuke that was when she let a tear fall. She would not deny that she had fallen for him ever since she told him what happened in her past she had fallen for him. "Sasuke thank you for everything." She thought as another tear fell.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What do you mean we can't go after Sakura?" shouted Naruto angry.

Tsunade looked at him very sternly. "I never said you can't go after I said we don't know where to start to go after her." She said grimly.

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were in Tsunade's office trying to figure out a plan of action. So far nothings worked, their trackers can't pick up a sent, their radars can't find her, they even had to get Karin to come but she says that she can't sense Sakura either. The three men were getting very worried, especially Sasuke though he didn't show it. Sasuke was worrying not only that he felt anger towards his brother for taking another someone who was close to him and fear, fear of losing Sakura. "Sakura I made a promise." He thought to himself. Just as Tsunade was about to say something every screen in her office and the entire building went blank.

"Hello Tsunade, soldiers and little brother." said Itachi from the monitors.

The entire building was silent as listened to him.

"I do apologies for taking your favourite soldier but she plays an important part in my plan." Sasuke's fists clenched.

"You see my plan was to never win the war, in fact the war wouldn't have been if you didn't keep her away from me." Everyone was confused by this.

"I suppose I should tell you my true intentions but I think that I would rather show you." He said stepping aside.

Everyone in Tsunade's office gasped and Sasuke's fear just increased. There still in her uniform and still had the scratches on her, she was kneeling in the middle of a large pattern on the ground and surrounding the outskirt of the pattern four spheres with a black looking cloud in it. Sakura kneeled she was being restrained and although she was glaring at Itachi but Sasuke could see the fear in her eyes.

"You our Sakura here is the only living being that has white chakra. When white and black chakra are combined they create an immense power, but in order for that happen a life must be taken." He said while glancing at Sakura and it all dawned on them.

"Don't worry you'll see it in the distance." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Unfortunately we can only show the beginning of this ceremony." He said and looked to the side and gave a nod.

The pattern under Sakura started to glow and the four spheres as well and Sakura started to scream.

Sasuke stared at her face and felt that fear turn into absolute terror. His anger turned into absolute rage. Then everything went silent, Sasuke looked back at the screen to see a white light almost like a pillar of light the same colour as her chakra then the screens all went blank. Everyone was silent.

"Milady look." Said Kakashi looking out the window, Tsunade turned at her eyes widened.

There in the distance was that same pillar of light, Tsunade whipped around staring hard at them.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi your mission is to go and retrieve Sakura at all costs, you are to leave immediately." She said deadly serious. Just then nine figures came falling into the room.

Everyone turned to them and Tsunade raised her eyebrow asking for an explanation.

"They aren't going anywhere." Started Ino

"Not without back up." Said Tenten.

"Or a plan." Said Shikamaru.

Tsunade looked at them all and smirked, the lengths they go to for someone close to them .

"I suppose then that you have one planned out the Nara?" she asked and he nodded, "Well then before we brief then I have a question for all of you." She said looking at all of them and saw the answer already. "Are you all willing to risk your lives for Sakura's?" she asked.

"Hell yeah!" shouted Tenten, Naruto and Ino at the same time.

"Akamaru and I are ready." Said Kiba and Akamaru barked.

"My cherry blossom is worth anything!" shouted lee in his pose.

"Anythi-thing fo-r Sa-sakura." Hinata said with determination.

Tsunade looked at Neji, Shino, Shikamaru and Kakashi and they all nodded. She finally looked at Sasuke.

"I made a promise." He said.

"Very well then you are all assigned now then Shikamaru it's all yours." She said and the said boy nodded.

"Listen up cause I'm only gonna say this once and we don't have time for mistakes." He said and all nodded.

Itachi stood near where the Pillar of light was. "Open the first sphere." Itachi said

The first sphere opened and slowly was making its way toward the pillar of light, it was going to be long process for Sakura had a strong will but not even will can stop this.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"That's the plan." said Shikamaru looking at all of them.

"Wow you thought of all that." said everyone looking at him and he just shrugged.

"Alright you all leave immediately." said Tsunade and all nodded about to leave.

"Hey guys is it just me or did that pillar light always have those spots of black in it?" asked Ino looking out the window.

All of them looked out the window and indeed the pure white light now had spots of pure black on it.

"Listen up you must rescue Sakura before her white chakra is turned completely black now!" Tsunade barked and they all left immediately.

Itachi looked at the bright light that was getting mixed with black. He looked at the first sphere that was almost empty. "soon I will have the most incredible power that would ever exist." Itachi thought to himself watching white be consumed by black. "My lord the first sphere is nearing completion." said one of his men.

"Alright prepare sphere two." He said not looking away.

She was putting up less of a fight then he thought but was still fighting.

"Where am I?" thought Sakura. "I feel like I'm floating. I can't feel my body. Why is it so bright." Questions and more questions that had no answer ran in her mind. She felt as though her body was being pulled by some unknown force. "Why is it getting dark all the sudden?". She started to feel something pull at her feet and slowly rise up, she tried to pull away but she couldn't move so tried to scream but nothing came out, she tried fight she really did but she couldn't she couldn't to anything.

That fear started to crawl in her gut.

Sasuke and Naruto were in the two pilot jet flying towards the pillar of light.

"Sakura you better be alright when I get there." Thought Sasuke.

His and Naruto's part was to actually rescue Sakura, while all the others would hold off Itachi's men. Sasuke would fight off Itachi while Naruto would find a way to get Sakura out of the pillar of light. They all knew the plan and weren't allowed any communication with each other.

"My lord we have enemies approaching." said someone.

"How many?" asked Itachi.

"Three teams coming from the east, west and south also a aircraft from the north."

"Kisame take care of the east, Kakazu and Hidan take the east, Sasori and Deidara the west." Said Itachi.

"What of the aircraft?" asked Kisame looking at his partner.

"I will take care of my brother." He said, "Just make sure that nothing interrupts the ceremony." and walked away.

Her heart was beating faster than a jet, her mind was starting to go blank and was having a hard time remembering anything.

"Who am I? What is happening? What am I doing here?" more thought s raced through her mind.

She tried to remember something, anything. A sudden flash of boy with dark, spiky hair. She felt her heart ache. "Who is that boy?". "Sakura!" shouted a voice from her head. "Sa-ku-ra who is that?" she could feel tears fall from her face and she couldn't wipe them away cause that pulling force was getting so strong and was now at her hips. That same image of the boy and that name went through her head and she tried hard to remember. She looked around and saw that it was getting really dark and the white light was getting consumed fast. "Please someone." And that same boy flashed in her mind but was more blurry now. "Help me."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The pillar of light was now half black and white. Sasuke stared at it and was wondering what was happening to Sakura in there and if she was alright. Naruto and him had landed the jet and proceeded on foot, they were almost at the base of it and where the Akastuki were. Following the plan of Shikamaru the other would be the decoys while the sneak inside and shut down what was controlling everything.

They had just arrived outside the base and were stealthily walking in the corridors. There was no one in sight not even a simple servant, both of them could feel something was wrong about this, it was just to quiet. The walked for a while until they came to the room where the pillar was. Sasuke looked at the spheres and saw two empty and one almost empty and the last still full. The two looked around and saw that there was no one in the room and that feeling just increased ten fold in their stomachs.

The two went to the control panels and tried to find out how to shot it down .

"Well brother we meet again." said a new voice and both boys tensed, Sasuke knowing who it was.

Sasuke turned around slowly, his eyes red and came face to face with the man he hated the most.

"Itachi." He said calmly but was glaring so hard at him.

"Have you gotten stronger since the last time we meet?" Itachi asked with a mocking tone.

"Strong enough to kill you." Sasuke said while drawing his sword.

"I will be the judge of that." And Itachi lunged at Sasuke.

Sasuke reacted by dodging to the side. He then sent a punch which Itachi caught and threw him across the room. Sasuke slid to a stop. The two brothers stared at each other, red eyes against red eyes. At the same time they both lunged at each other and flew past their backs to each other. Sasuke felt a drop of blood fall from his cheek and Itachi from his arm. Again they didn't move for a while and both disappeared and reappeared in the air and again each of them were cut. Sasuke not waiting this time quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Itachi but Itachi sent a kick to his face. Sasuke took a step back and dropped low aiming for his legs and Itachi jumped up and Sasuke quickly sent a kick to his stomach and hit. Itachi jumped back and they looked at each other.

"You have gotten stronger." He stated and Sasuke said nothing and lunged at Itachi.

"But you can't kill me." He said dodging Sasuke.

Naruto who was watching the whole quickly went back to the controls to find anything. "You two better not die on me." He thought and looked over his shoulder to just see to blurs zap around the room.

They both had little scratches on them and both were panting a little bit, but that didn't stop them. they continued to just go at each other. Sasuke landed on the ground and quickly drew in a deep breath and Itachi did the same and both sent a large ball of flames at each other, the fire balls met half way and it was a test to see who could last the longest. The fire balls exploded into smaller balls in both directions burning the brothers and a bit of their clothes. They both stood up and looked at each other.

"You will not take my power away!" said Itachi.

"You will not take Sakura away like you did to her family and her teammates." Said Sasuke picking up his sword which started to shoot lighting out.

They lunged at each other again and again just blurs. Naruto looked at the control panel and couldn't find anything, he looked and the screen and he started to panic wildly and looked back at the spheres. The third sphere was now empty and the fourth one had just opened. He looked back to Sasuke. "Come on just kill him already." He shouted to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him for a second and smirked. Looking back at his brother who was slightly confused by this. Sasuke charged his sword again and lunged faster than before and sent Itachi flying across the room into the wall.

"He wasn't this strong or fast before." Itachi thought getting up.

Sasuke lunged again and Itachi barely missed and quickly tried to counter but Sasuke disappeared and Itachi quickly turned around to block his attack but it never came and he was knocked from the back. Sasuke stood there with his smirk on but knowing he would have to end this soon he quickly sprinted to Itachi to deliver the final blow but Itachi disappeared himself. Sasuke stayed still waiting for his brother's attack but it wasn't coming. He started to grow annoyed but stood still, he felt the ground shake and quickly jumped to the side but was bombarded with flaming balls from every direction.

"Why is it so dark here? Why am I here? Where is here?" more and more questions were just flooding her mind. She didn't remember anything, nothing at all. That image of the boy was now just a blob of colours. "What is that noise?" she could hear shouting, muffled voices and metal clashing there was just so much of it. Her body was numb that pulling force was now up to her shoulders. "This is it." She thought, a tear running down her face. "who am I?" was all she wanted to know.

Naruto looked back and the last sphere that was almost empty and then to Sasuke. Both of them looked pretty beat up and it was going to be hard. "Sasuke dam it kill him now!" he shouted.

Sasuke look at the last sphere and didn't waste another second in charging at Itachi. "Sakura no." he thought. Charing at Itachi but Itachi dodged and dodged all of his attacks. They kept going at each other and Sasuke didn't know how long it had been but he knew he was out of time when he heard Naruto shout Sakura's name. He looked over and saw that the last sphere was empty and that there was no more white not even a speck in the pillar of black. He felt rage consume him.

"My power come to me." said Itachi.

Sasuke while Itachi was distracted, with so much speed, appeared right behind him and stabbed him right in the heart. Itachi's eyes were wide. "No my power." He sputtered out.

Sasuke withdrew his sword and saw Itachi fall to the ground trying to stay alive. He ran past him and into the pillar but was pushed back. "Sakura!" he shouted as loud as any human being could.

AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Grade 11 has kept me so busy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was so dark, she couldn't see anything, and her body felt like it was being ripped apart. Before she couldn't feel anything now it felt like she was burning in hell and being ripped to shreds. She had no memories, no name, only a blurry image and very soft voices mumbling the same word 'Sakura'. What is that? She didn't know, she didn't know anything. The blurry image still in her mind, who is that? Why couldn't she remember?

"Do you wish to walk with the living again?" asked this voice. She was dead? She looked around but saw no body.

"If you wish to live then tell me who are you?" it asked. She looked around no one. Who was she? What was her name? she was so confused and her body started slowly fade.

"Who are you?" it asked again. Sakura was starting to panic, all these questions that had no answer and that voice. "I-I don't know." She whispered softly, still confused and she saw her body was fading faster.

"I will ask one more time. Who are you?" it asked yet again. Sakura was panicking now she was so scared and confused. Who was she? Was the main question in her head.

Those voices getting quieter 'sakura' became mutters and that image was getting darker. "Sakura!" said a voice so loud and clear that her ears were ringing. That voice she knew that voice but who? Again that voice shouted that word. Sakura's eyes widened when that image started to get clear and she could see it perfectly. "Sasuke." She whispered the name. She looked around her again. "Do you know your answer?" the voice spoke. She looked uncertain but when she heard the voice again shouting that name, she looked forward determinedly.

"I am," she paused, "Sakura Haruno! I am a solider in the army. I have friends and teammates that I care for dearly," she paused again. "and I love Sasuke Uchiha!" she shouted.

"You have passed the test. But now you must fight to get out." It started "Purify your chakra and rid yourself of the black." It said fading away.

Sakura looked around, she had no idea how she was suppose to do that she tried to move her arm but found that she still couldn't the rest of her body. She stared at it for a while and an idea slowly made its way into her head. It was worth a shot anyway. With all her might she made an effort to move her right fingers, at first they wouldn't budge but when she got more determined they slowly started to twitch and soon she could slowly move her hand.

…

Sasuke had screamed her name three times and there was no change in the black pillar. He fell to his knees and stayed there. He failed, he broke his promise! He couldn't protect her! Who didn't even get a chance to tell her how he felt! Naruto came stood next to him and you didn't need to look up to know that he was crying. They heard footsteps and voices and knew that it was the rest of the gang but they didn't move from were they were. The rest of them came up behind the two, all looking a bit beat, they saw the two men and the black pillar and knew that they couldn't get to her in time. The girls started crying as well as Chouji, Kiba and Lee. Neji just remained silent, Sakura was a really good friend of his, and to someone like her was a great punch to everyone's heart. They were all silent, except for sobs from the girls. Shikamaru, who had turned his back, turned around to walk to Ino, but stopped and looked intensely at the pillar. Was it just his mind or is that a small fleck of white in the middle of the pillar? He kept staring right at it and his eyes widened when he saw it, slowly, getting bigger.

"Guys she isn't dead! Look she's still fighting!" he exclaimed.

Everyone turned their heads and saw that he was right. Relief and joy filled everyone. They stared at the white speck that would grow, stop for a while and the grow some more.

…

She was panting really hard, and she had just finished the right arm. She looked at her left arm wearily but continued to force her arm to move. She would get a twitch here and there but not full movement. She had to tell him! She had to tell him that she loves him! She made a list in her head of her friends and her family and all the things they had done for her. With this her determination just kept growing. Then came the last name Sasuke. That was when her determination blew the limit.

…

The light had grown and was halfway to becoming white again. Sasuke stared at this, she was fighting because he couldn't protect her. He couldn't protect his family and now he couldn't protect the one he loved. He was so caught up in his thought that he didn't notice the light growing more rapidly, until there was this loud noise and bright light. He shielded his eyes from the light and just like how it came it disappeared. He opened his eyes just to see a figure falling to the ground, with pink hair. He quickly moved to catch her just before she hit the ground. He looked at her, and checked to see if she was breathing. He picked her up, bridal style, and turned to the group. Their victory would be celebrated later.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

She started to stir and fluttered her eyes open just shut them again because of the brightness of the light. She tried again more cautious this time. She scanned the room, where was she? She sat up and looked around her and everything was white. She remembered being surrounded by darkness and that weird voice and other than that it was all a blur. "I knew it I'm dead!" she said aloud. She heard a chuckle and turned her head to see Tsunade standing in the doorway.

"No, but you sure did try." She said with a look of relief on her face.

Sakura looked at her a bit confused at what she meant, there were so many questions in her head that she didn't have answers to. Tsunade saw this and sat down on the bed and explain everything to her. After an hour of Tsunade explaining what had happened sakura felt less confused than before. When Tsunade was about to tell her something else the door suddenly swung open. "Where is she?" asked three four loud voices that could only be, Naruto, Ino, Tenten and Lee.

"She's right there you Idiots." Said Kiba, who came in like a normal person along with Neji, Hinata,Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Sakura are you alright!?" asked the four loudmouths. Sakura didn't even get to reply, because Tsunade had stood up shouting at all them. Sakura stared at them all, happy to see all of her friends there, but she knew that there was one person that wasn't there. She knew where he was, so when she got a chance she would slip out and go find him. She was going to tell him. It was another hour of shouting, small chit chats until Tsunade literally threw Naruto out the room and looked the rest and they knew it was time to go. They all said there goodbyes and left before Tsunade threw them out. She waited for a while and then got out of the bed and quickly changed into some casual shorts and top with her boots and snuck out the room.

She was right there he was on top of the roof at the edge sitting there looking in the distance. He hasn't noticed he yet which surprised her, he was always alert. Using this to her advantage she snuck up behind him and but her hands over his eyes. Before she could even say "Guess who?" she was pinned to ground with the Uchiha on top of her. Doing her best not to blush she looked right at him. He sighed, "I could have really hurt you, you know." he said looking at her. Sakura just smiled at him.

He got off of her and helped up and then the two of them sat down together and watched the sunset. Sakura kept glancing at him through her hair. She was going to tell him right now. She took a deep breath and turned to him.

"Sasuke," she started at he turned to her, "I need to tell you something. I've been meaning to tell you but there was the whole thing with Itachi and being in that pillar and…"

"Sakura." He said looking at her with slight amusement at her rambling.

She cleared her throat, "What I'm trying to say is that Sasuke, I-I love you." She said and turned away not wanting to his reaction. He was silent and her heart was pounding so hard. He was just staring at her. She still didn't look at him, she was too embarrassed. He doesn't love her, that's why he's so quiet. She was about to get up and walk away, when she heard him move. She thought he was walking away and that's why she was so surprised when she felt his hand under her chin, and turn her head to face him. She was blushing and she wasn't trying to hide it.

"Sakura," he started and she looked right into his eyes and saw the emotion in them. "I love you too." He stated and slowly put his lips on hers. She was surprised yes, but that didn't mean she didn't respond. They broke apart and a sudden loud burst of cheering, clapping and whistling was heard. The two turned their heads to find their friends all there. She smiled at him and he smirked at her.

…

The war was over and the world at peace. Hinata and Naruto fell inlove and married happily, Ino and Shikamaru are engaged, Neji and Tenten have are waiting for their second child, the rest all living happy lifes, they all still in the army and still under strict orders of Tsunade, all had been promoted to captains or commanders. Sasuke and Sakura got married and are living a happy life with their two sons. The Uchiha clan is being restored and that is story of love, adventure and how to end a war.

The End


End file.
